Quiero ser alguien
by JimeBellaCullenSalvatore
Summary: Ambos quieren ser importantes abogados, se aman pero él no acepta que estudie y ella tendrá que decidir si quedarse con él y olvidar su sueño de estudiar y trabajar o renunciar a su amor verdadero para lograr su sueño.
1. Chapter 1

**Quiero ser alguien I parte**

**Los personajes no son míos son de la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es mía sin embargo la idea fue de una amiga Haydee.**

Bella Pov.

-Quiero ser alguien, ser una abogada importante y prestigiada y no quedarme a ser un ama de casa- le comente a Alice mi mejor amiga; y la hermana de mi novio.

-Pero tus papás nunca lo aceptaran, y Edward quiere estudiar eso. Lo haces para estar cerca de él?- preguntó mi mejor amiga.

-No para nada, es solo que siempre me han gustado y me llama la atención las leyes y encarcelar a los malos y fue un poco los que nos unió a Edward y a mí, aunque también hay otras cosas; pero en fin me encantaría poder formar parte de los abogados, en esta época puede haber mujeres en eso y hay varias.

-Y Edward que opina de eso?

-ÉL bueno… mmm… esta… me dijo…no le he dicho nada- confesé con un suspiro –ya sé lo que dirá Alice, tu hermano está algo cerrado, parece como si no quisiera aceptar que estamos en el siglo XXI; creo que hasta le molesta un poco que siga estudiando.

-Bella, a nosotros nos educaron de forma muy anticuada; pero sé que no le va a agradar que quieras estudiar, una cosa es que lo hayan comentado y otra muy distinta que acepte.

-¿Qué acepte quien?- dijo una voz detrás de mí. Edward, reconocería su voz hasta dormida.

-Los dejo solos, tengo que irme- dijo y en voz baja para que solo yo pudiera oírla me dijo "habla con él" y se fue.

-¿Cómo estas amor?- dijo acercándose a mí.

-Bien. Y cómo estuvo tu día?- dije, necesitaba relajarme, hoy le diría mis planes aunque tan solo decir que quería seguir estudiando se enoja.

-Bien, ya fui a hacer mi solicitud para entrar en la escuela de leyes.

-Que bien. Edward tengo que decirte algo importante…

-Dime, que pasa?- pregunto preocupado, y algo ansioso.

-Ya decidí que quiero estudiar…

-Bella, ya hemos hablado de eso, no seguirás estudiando.

-Pero Edward, tengo que trabajar. Cómo me ganare la vida? Necesito trabajar y quiero hacerlo…

-No tendrás que hacerlo, yo te mantendré…

-Cómo? Edward…

-Cásate conmigo Bella- dijo elevando la voz para que lo escuchara, ya que ya estábamos empezando a gritar, eso me dejo sin palabras. En mi mente tenía una idea de que a lo mejor y Edward y yo nos casábamos pero lo malo era que no sabía si eso pasaría o que pasaría, él quería que estuviera en casa.

-Aceptas? Tenía planeado hacerlo en la cena que teníamos planeada para hoy, pero tenía que decírtelo ahorita para poder hacerte entender que no tienes que trabajar.

-Edward si quiero casarme contigo, es lo que más deseo… pero la vida que me ofreces no es la que yo quiero. Si al casarme contigo tengo que ser ama de casa… prefiero no hacerlo.

-Isabella por Dios, es que no entiendes, conmigo no te faltaría nada y no tendrías necesidad de trabajar…

-Pero es que yo quiero hacerlo, Edward. Entiéndeme, ¿Por qué rayos no me apoyas?

-Porque no quiero que trabajes!

-Y porque me dejaste estudiar, a demás no tengo porque pedirte permiso.

-Y quien va a pagar tus estudios o quien te va a ayudar? Tus papás te apoyan? No lo creo, no es normal que una mujer trabaje…

-¿Qué? Por Dios Edward, estamos en el siglo XXI, es totalmente normal que una mujer trabaje…

-Dejemos esto, no me agrada pelear contigo. Mejor responde aceptas casarte conmigo?

-Edward, tenemos que hablar de esto, pero te amo con todo mi corazón y acepto casarme contigo.

_Dos meses después_

Ya habían pasado dos meses, y la boda ya era el mes que entra. No habíamos tocado el tema… sin embargo había ido a la Universidad de Harvart a realizar mi solicitud y mi examen… los resultados me llegaron hace una semana y fui aceptada, Edward fue aceptado también; pero él no sabía de mi admisión a Harvart.

-Edward podemos hablar?- le dije sentándome en el sillón a lado de él.

-Si amor que pasa? Necesitas dinero para algo de la boda?- preguntó, él estaba pagando todo, Alice y su mamá Esme se estaban encargando de todo, yo casi no participaba, sin embargo al final yo elegía.

-No es nada referido a eso. Es que, quiero decirte que iremos juntos a la universidad…- lo ultimo lo dije tan bajo que dudo que me haya escuchado; pero en cuanto giro su cabeza hacia mí, me percate que en efecto si me había escuchado, vi sus ojos con miedo y en esos verdes esmeralda se veía el enojo de él.

-Isabella Swan que quieres decir con eso?- dijo con la voz contenida y los dientes apretados, por su expresión no le agrado la noticia.

-Que hice mi solicitud para la universidad de Harvart y quede dentro, me llegó mi confirmación hace una semana. Y voy a ir a estudiar leyes.

-No vas a ir a ningún lado- dijo y se paro del sillón bastante enojado y salió de la casa azotando la puerta.

Si se me olvido comentar que vivíamos juntos desde que terminamos la preparatoria. Compró una casa realmente grande y hermosa; mis padres se negaron a eso, pero Edward se puso firme, con esto mis padres me dejaron de hablar. Lo que no lograba a entender es como Edward en ese aspecto si es moderno sin embargo en el caso de que yo estudie una carrera no lo acepte y sea anticuado.

Tal vez podría contar con sus padres para convencerlo, pero hay el pequeño problema que ellos lo apoyan o tan siquiera Carlise, Esme una vez me comento que no iba a poder mejorar la forma en que ellos actúan; ella quiere que Alice estudie la carrera de diseño de modas pero su padre y sus hermanos Emmett y Edward se niegan.

Ya estoy harta, tengo reunido algo que me mando mi hermano, el me apoya, me ayuda un poco y además trabajo desde mi laptop sin que Edward se entere. Con el dinero que tengo puedo rentar un pequeño departamento.

Empaque mis cosas y pedí un taxi, me quedaría por el momento en un hotel. Saque papel y pluma y comencé a escribir…

Edward:

Sé que esta es una forma cobarde de hacer las cosas, pero no puedo hacerlo de otra forma… Yo no puedo olvidar mi sueño de ser abogada y no pienso hacerlo; así que mejor vivo por mi cuenta. Esto me duele porque te amo con todo mi corazón y sé que nada podrá hacer que te olvide, pero si quieres vivir tu vida con alguien más no me opongo tienes derecho a hacer feliz.

Me voy, de dejo el anillo, cancelare la boda, no tendrás que hacer nada tu. Perdóname pero esto es más de lo que puedo llevar.

Si no estás dispuesto a apoyarme no tiene caso seguir. Hasta pronto.

Siempre tuya, Bella

Me quite el anillo de compromiso y lo deje encima de la carta un poco difícil de leer por mis lágrimas. Tocaron un claxon tome mis cosas y deje las llaves junto con la carta… llevaba una foto que tenía en nuestro buro, una de tantas.

Cerré la puerta de la entrada y vi la casa desde fuera, desde las rejas ya…

El chofer me abrió la puerta del coche, las lágrimas salían sin poder contenerlas, escuche los neumáticos de un coche, me subí lo más rápido que pude.

Le di al chofer la dirección del hotel en el que podría quedarme y avanzamos, vi el coche de Edward, empezó a llover, parecía sacado de una película pero esto era la realidad, el se bajo y el agua lo empapo al instante. Trataba de ver quién iba en el taxi, espero no vea que era yo.

**Pov. Edward**

Vi un taxi alejarse a toda velocidad, no logre ver quién iba en el asiento trasero, pero tenía el presentimiento de que era Bella, entre a la casa con el miedo de confirmar mis sospechas, en cuanto entre me arrasó una ola de dolor y sufrimiento, sin poder evitarlo mis ojos comenzaron a picar y sentía un nudo en la garganta y en la boca del estomago. Y en mi corazón sentía que está incompleto.

Subí a nuestra habitación, vi todo en orden excepto por la foto de nuestro buro, en donde estábamos juntos, fui al armario y caí en la cuenta de lo que había hecho… no estaban sus cosas y no había maletas, en el baño solo estaban mis cosas, no quedaba nada de ella, mire en el tocador y vi una nota con un anillo y las llaves de la casa, tome el anillo y leí la nota.

Ella me dejaba porque no la apoye, Alice me lo advirtió miles de veces, pero no quería admitirlo, pensé que si tan solo se daba cuenta que conmigo no tenía que trabajar dejaría de insistir, y llegue a creer que así era, pero hoy cuando me dijo que fue aceptada, todo dentro de mi estalló. Por cómo estaba la nota había llorado, miré el anillo y sentí como algo dentro de mí se rompió… Salí de la casa pensando que podría encontrar el taxi que había partido hace unos pocos minutos; la lluvia no me importaba comencé a correr hacía el rumbo en el que había visto partir a Bella.

"¡Bella! ¡Lo lamento! ¡Regresa! ¡Bella!" No dejaba de gritar eso, quería que Bella regresará; caí de rodillas cuando no vi ni un solo rastro del taxi, nuestra casa estaba alejada del pueblo; en el camino ya no había rastro de ella.

Mire al cielo llorando por mi sufrimiento de no tenerla conmigo, unas luces de un auto me hicieron pararme lo más rápido que pude para poder hacerme a un lado.

-Edward! Sube al auto te vas a enfermar!- grito la voz de mi hermana pero no me importaba, cometí el peor error de mi vida al no apoyar a mi Bella, y ella me dejo por eso ya no tenía sentido la vida sin ella.

Sentí unos brazos rodearme y me llevaron al auto. Era Jasper, el esposo de mi hermana. En el camino no deje de sollozar y reprocharme a mí mismo que había hecho y lo mal que me había comportado.

No lograba escuchar nada solo pequeñas partes de la conversación de ellos.

-Debemos avisarle a tus padres Alice.

-No eso no será la mejor idea, me quedare aquí en con él; tú puedes irte a la casa si quieres…

-Y tus clases?- dijo no entendí a que se refirió con eso, pero no me importaba, lo único que me importaba era recuperarla.

Llegamos a mi casa y entramos Jasper me ayudo a quitarme lo mojado mientras que Alice solo saco ropa y salió de la habitación, ver este cuarto traía más recuerdos y sentía a Bella aunque ella ya no estaba pero su olor a flores seguía impregnado en toda la casa.

Cuando ya estuve cambiado, Jasper me sentó en la cama y Alice entro en ese momento con una charola que tenía algo adentro me lo dieron a beber, no sentí muy bien el sabor así que no pude saber que era pero me entro sueño y no recuerdo más.

Desperté no se qué hora es en este momento, escucho la voz de Alice conversando con Jasper acerca de un llamada a Bella creo…

-Está mal Jasper, tengo que ir con ella pero no quiero dejar a mi hermano solo. Mi mejor amiga necesita desahogarse con alguien…

-Ve con ella yo me quedo con tu hermano, le puedo decir a mi hermana que venga.

-No Jazz eso solo seria que Emmett también venga. Ya sabes, ellos opinan de todo son muy anticuados por eso Edward perdió a Bella. Si Rose viene también vendrá Emmett y no quiero que se entren hasta que él decida.

-En eso tienes razón, pero debes ir a tus clases, o que vas a hacer respecto a eso.

-Le pediré a una amiga que me pase los apuntes o la tarea, la hago en la casa y ya.

-Entonces ve con Bella, tranquilízala y cuida que no haga nada estúpido, yo cuido a Edward, anuncie en el trabajo que no iría hoy.

-Nos vemos amor- escuche como Alice bajo las escaleras y salió, escuche el motor del coche. Jasper entro en mi habitación y reviso que estuviera bien. Jasper es doctor así que creo que me puse my mal ayer, pero a que clases se refiere Alice.

Empecé a despertarme y Jasper me veía –escuchaste la conversación- dijo con una afirmación.

-Solo una parte pero no entendí del todo, ¿sabes en donde esta Bella?- pregunte lo que me interesaba más en este momento.

-Si y no- dijo lo mire esperando que dijera más y con cara de confundido. –Sé que está en un hotel pero no se en donde-me dijo vi la sinceridad así que de seguro Alice no le dijo nada para que no me enterara.

Me pare y tome el teléfono para llamarla. Jasper solo me veía desde el marco de la puerta, marque su número y espere a que contestara.

"Habla Bella…" iba a empezar a hablar pero pronto "caíste, no puedo contestarte pero deja un mensaje y luego te llamo. Bye."

Deje un mensaje y colgué.

-Jasper no se qué hacer, la perdí y todo por no apoyarla- dije sentándome en el suelo, recargado en la cama. El se acerco y se sentó enfrente mio y me miro, sin saber muy bien porque me desahogue con él, le conté todo como me sentía, lo que sentí todo.

Tengo que recuperarla….

**Hola yo de nuevo, sé que me van a matar porque no he actualizado pero en esas historias me dio un bloqueo y casi no tengo tiempo de escribir, por mi fiesta pero espero poder escribir lo más pronto posible.**

**Este es un pequeño fic que me pidió una amiga, bien será solo de dos capis, en cuanto pueda subo el otro, y a demás quiero subir una idea que tengo ahí algo graciosa en fin. Dejen rr para que sepa su opinión. Besos y ténganme paciencia.**

**Ls quiere JimeBellaCullenSalvatore.**


	2. Quiero ser alguien II

**Quiero ser alguien II parte**

**Los personajes no son míos son de la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es mía sin embargo la idea fue de una amiga Haydee.**

Bella Pov.

Estaba destrozada, llame a Alice aunque no creo que haya sido buena idea ya que le puede decir a Edward aunque le suplique que no le dijera nada a él ni a Jasper.

-Bella soy yo ábreme- dijo la voz de mi amiga Alice tocando la puerta corrí a abrir la puerta de la habitación.

-Alice- dije y me arroje a sus brazos llorando, por mi desgracia de vida

-Bella, tranquila; ven siéntate- dijo llevándome hasta la cama, me dejo sentada y cerró la puerta.

-Alice, le dije que fui aceptada en la universidad y él se enojo y se fue, no podía soportar más la situación y tome mis cosas y me fui. Pero porque no acepto que estudiará- dije tratando que mi voz sonara entendible aunque las lágrimas salían sin cesar ella se sentó a escucharme y a abrazarme no dijo nada y se lo agradecí ya que ella me lo había dicho muchas veces pero no le hice caso.

-Tranquila, mira Bella mi hermano es un tonto machista y anticuado, y la verdad amiga quiero a mi hermano y nunca lo había visto tan feliz como lo vi contigo pero es mejor para que tu continúes con tu sueño- dijo después de un tiempo.

-Alice, es que yo lo amo, y me duele que no me apoye, se supone que debemos apoyarnos en todo, y el solo se fue enojado y siempre que intentaba hablarle del tema se enojaba y cambiaba de tema, hasta que ya no hable más de eso, pero pensé que ahora me apoyaría y escucharía, pero no lo hizo.

-Vamos amiga, debes tranquilizarte. No sé qué decirte para que dejes de sentir el dolor, más que esto, cuentas conmigo para lo que sea y siempre estaré para ti- y me abrazó no necesitaba escuchar más con solo esas palabras era más que suficiente, acariciaba mi cabello y mi espalda tratando inútilmente tranquilizarme, y yo lloraba a mares, su blusa ya estaba empapada.

No sé que más paso ya que me quede dormida, cuando desperté estaba tapada y acomodada en mi cama, escuchaba la voz de mi hermano y la de ella hablando, pero no lograba entender lo que decían aun. Alice solo hablaba con voz neutra sin embargo mi hermano gritaba pero no entendía que.

Solo podía ver a Edward yéndose y cerrando la puerta de la casa… y no quería pensar en otra cosa no quería saber nada del mundo….

_**Tres días después…**_

Han pasado tres días y no he querido salir de esta habitación, Alice estaba todo el tiempo conmigo, excepto en este momento que salió a la recepción…

Entro en la habitación y abrió las cortinas y me quito las sabanas.

-Ya basta Isabella- solo gire sobre mi cuerpo por la luz que me lastimaba.

-Alice cierra las cortinas…- dije con voz pastosa.

-No Isabella, ya es tiempo que te levantes. Por Dios no te puedes derrumbar así por un simple hombre, aunque ese sea mi hermano al que amas. Ya no permitas que esto te afecte tanto, para ya me tienes harta con esto, no quieres seguir con tus sueños.

-Lo veré en la escuela no quiero. Quiero morirme…

-No lo vas a hacer, no te dejare hacer eso, y que bien que lo veas, que vea que no te afecta y que vas a seguir luchando por tus sueños con su apoyo o sin él. Eres Isabella Swan una chica lista, independiente y fuerte una chica que no se desmorona ante nada, y se supera cada día y una chica que lucha por sus sueños e ideales no importa lo locos o estúpidos que estos sean, los valoras porque son tuyos.

-Alice por que me dices esto?

-Porque te quiero y no quiero verte más así. Y no puedo ver como mi amiga se deja caer sin intentar nada si quiera- dijo esto tomando mi rostro entre sus manos.

Pensé en todo lo que me dijo y aunque algunas cosas exagero en su discurso tenía razón; aunque me duele que haya terminado todo con Edward debo seguir adelante y no caer por eso.

-Tienes razón Alice, ahora me voy a bañar y a comenzar una nueva vida aunque todavía me duele demasiado…

-Si ya sé que te duele, pero por favor sube esos ánimos que la vida sigue y debes tratar, y pienso que tal vez no olvidar todo me refiero a tu sueño, que cumplas tu sueño de ser abogada una abogada importante.

Me duche y aliste para salir a dar una vuelta a pensar las cosas pero sola.

-Alice voy a salir a dar una vuelta pero sola, quiero pensar en algunas cosas.

-Ya entendía ahora quieres estar sola, no te preocupes yo también me tengo que ir. He logrado ir a unas clases pero debo volver al instituto.

Salimos juntas solo que ella se fue en su auto y yo me fui en dirección al parque en donde pase momento inolvidables con Edward, en un lugar en especifico entre todo el parque solo era uno en especial; fui en dirección a un árbol cerca del río era nuestro lugar, ahí me llevo como amigos, ahí me pidió ser su novia, ahí nos dimos nuestro primer beso… solo faltaba el matrimonio, después me confesó que iba a organizar ahí una velada para pedirme matrimonio pero fue anticipado todo.

Pov Narradora

Camino hacia ahí, pero no se percato que en el lado opuesto del árbol estaba Edward, lamentándose por dentro por no apoyar a Bella su amor verdadero.

Ambos no se percataron de la presencia del otro, estaban absortos en sus pensamientos, Bella se soltó a sollozar casi sin hacer ruido, sin embargo Edward logró escuchar uno que otro sollozo y preguntándose si necesitaban ayuda, rodeo el tronco para encontrarse con el amor de su vida, verla así le destrozo el corazón, ella sintió que alguien la observaba y al levantar su vista se encontró con unos ojos verdes esmeraldas que estaban llenos de dolor.

Ella se levanto y le pegó una cachetada por el dolor que sentía y la rabia por todo. A él le dolió en el alma esa cachetada sin embargo sabía que se la merecía, ella trato de pegarle de nuevo sin embargo esta vez esquivo el golpe y detuvo su muñeca y antes de que ella levantara su otra mano la atrajo hacía él y la beso; tratando de pedirle perdón mediante su beso, ella le pegó en el pecho sin embargo sentía que había vivido por siglos sin sus besos que eran como el agua para ella indispensables.

Se siguieron besando, demostrando todos sus sentimientos en ese beso, dolor, rabia, y amor que era lo que tenían en común y lo más valioso.

Cuando se separaron en busca de aire, no dijeron nada, solo se miraron el acariciaba su rostro y secaba sus lagrimas que salían.

No necesitaban decir nada, todo se lo estaban diciendo con la mirada.

El rompió el silencio primero.

-Te amo Bella, por favor dame otra oportunidad, te lo ruego- dijo con la voz rota por el nudo en la garganta que tenía.

-Te amo- fue lo único que dijo ella, y se lanzo a sus brazos de nuevo, el busco sus labios. Se besaron de nuevo y ambos sonreían.

_**Dos meses después**_

Pov. Edward

Han pasado dos meses, ahora estoy estudiando leyes, Bella y yo regresamos y volvimos a vivir juntos, me enteré que mi hermana estaba estudiando diseño de modas, era apoyada por Jasper, Emmett y Carlise sospechaban y lo aceptaron a fin de cuentas, yo lo acepte y me alegre de que Jasper la apoyara incondicionalmente, y si se preguntan si apoye a Bella la respuesta es…

-Hola amor, ya por fin salí de mi clase.

-Que bien, porque estaba a punto de entrar por ti.

**Hola! Si subí el ultimo y segundo cap., recuerden avise que no seria largo, ahora si termina este pequeño fic. Que tal saben sé que estuvo muy de película, la verdad cuando lo termine y lo leí de nuevo dije Wow quedo de escena de película, hasta en el final si quieren pueden imaginarse que está él, esperándola en una banca o recargado afuera de su salón pensando, y ella de repente llega y cuando hablan se quedan como en una foto, ambos con mochila y libros en la mano y felices.**

**Hasta cuando está diciendo que Alice estudia diseño, a ella haciendo dibujos, jajá yo si me lo imagine como de final de película. Pero es mi opinión que opinan ustedes, les gusto.**

**Bien dejen rr.**

**P.D: Para mis lectores de mis otras historias, bien ya tome mi break, el prox capi que escriba será para el final de Un amor posible, extraño y sobrenatural. Después para Instituto Sol de Media Noche y luego Juntos para siempre. Solo que no sé cuando sea eso, ya que estoy más que ocupada, en diciembre son mis xv así que estoy en la organización y eso y con la escuela es peor. Pero no las abandonare me tardare pero nunk las dejare.**

**Ls quiere JimeBellaCullenSalvatore**

**Adiós, muaks.**


End file.
